


Figlio

by acethebatdog2039



Category: Batman Beyond, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethebatdog2039/pseuds/acethebatdog2039
Summary: Terry needs a babysitter and the only person he can think of is Bruce.





	Figlio

It was a beautiful summer day, cool enough that Bruce had the windows open, enjoying the sounds of the wind and birds. It had rained either in the morning cooling the air down around Gotham City down for the moment. 

Bruce spotted a car driving down the road smirking that it was Terry’s car. The young man was early in his arrival at the manor. Raising an eyebrow once the car parked spotting young Matthew jumping out of the back of his brother’s car. Terry held a bin under his arm as they came towards the door. 

“Stay Ace,” he told the dog hearing the door open. 

The two dark hair boys walked into the house Matthew’s laughing carrying in the empty house. The little boy entered the office first, his big brother right behind him. 

“Terry,” Bruce said looking over his tea mug. “Matthew.” It was his way of greeting them both. 

Terry rubbed the back of his head a little sheepishly. “So, here’s the thing: Mom had to work and I have a final tonight.” Before Bruce could ask something Terry jumped back on his explanation. “Max and Dana are at work. Please, I’m sorry.” 

The old man sighed softly looking at the little boy petting Ace’s nose. “How long?” Bruce asked almost rejecting it already. 

“Mom gets off at six.” Terry bit his lip waiting for the man to answer. “He has homework, he already ate, and I have some of his stuff.” 

“Fine.” 

Terry did a small fist pump. “Awesome! Thank you. Here that, Matt? You’re going to stay with Mr. Wayne till Mom gets off of work. Okay?” Matt nodded his head laughing softly as Ace licked his hand. “Be good, please. Thank you, Bruce. Really. You’re the best! Bye Matt! Thanks, Bruce.” 

Bruce gave Terry a wave as the younger man dropped off the bin off on the table. Hearing Terry race out the door to get to class on time Bruce sighed a little more. 

“He’s a nice dog, Mr. Wayne.” Ace was licking Matt’s face his tail wagging slowly. 

“Not really. You can call me Bruce, Matt.” Bruce grabbed his tea mug. “You have homework?”

“Mom said that I can’t. That I have to call you Mr. Wayne.” Matt giggled as Ace licked him again. 

“Alright then, you never answered my question. Do you have homework?” Bruce asked taking a drink from his mug.  
Matt nodded. “Yeah, math homework. Terry said that he was going to help me with it.” There was a little shoulder shrug from the boy. “But, Terry sucks at math.” 

There was a snort from the older man in agreement. “Would you like me to help you out? I’m quite good at math.” The ten-year-old thought about it for a moment before nodding. The old man smirked a little. “Want to get it over with?” 

“Then can we play Legos after?” 

“Legos?” Bruce eyed the tub that Terry had brought in. 

“Legos!” Matthew nodded. “I’m trying to build a few things and they’re not coming together right.” To Bruce, the boy sounded a little frustrated with his little project. 

“I’m sure I can help once your homework is done. I like to build things.” Bruce took Matt’s bag from him. “I’m sure the homework isn’t that bad, Matthew.” 

Matt shrugged behind the old man with Ace at his heels. “It’s fifth-grade math, Mr. Wayne, I’m sure it’ll be easy for you. Terry said you’re super smart.” 

“I have a feeling your brother could have done your homework for you. Or I would hope so anyway.” 

Matt laughed a little following Bruce into the kitchen. For a moment Matt reminded Bruce of Tim, but the feeling quickly left him, due to the heartache. 

“Up here, Matthew.” Bruce patted the barstool that Terry frequent for his before and after patrol meals. Bruce pulled the barstool out for him. Matt took his bookbag from Bruce dropping it to the floor before hopping up to the stool. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Bruce asked wondering in the back of his mind if he really had anything for the young boy to even have. 

There was another shrug from the boy as she dragged his tablet from his bag. “Just water, please. Mom won’t let me have soda.” 

“Oh, good, because I don’t have any.” There was another little giggle from the boy. Bruce brought Matt over a glass of water with some ice setting it away from the boy’s tablet just in case. 

Pulling his glasses out of his pocket Bruce slipped them on so he can see the small font on the tablet. “Alright, kiddo, let’s see what we have.” 

Matt turned the tablet on finding his homework for Bruce to look at. We're doing division of whole numbers. I just don't get it.” 

To Bruce, the little boy sounded frustrated. “Oh, I can show you that. Do you have a notebook?” Bruce asked taking a seat next to Matt. 

“Yeah, Mom got me one. She said it might help to write it all out.” Matt pulled a Batman notebook from his bag. 

Seeing the book Bruce smirked a little bit. “You like Batman, huh?”

Matt nodded quickly. “Yeah! He's the best. Terry had been finding me articles about him to read.”

Smirking again Bruce took a pen from his pocket. “I'll tell some stories of the older one once we figure out your homework.” 

\---

“There you go, Matt.” Bruce smiled pulling his glasses off his face. “Told you that you could do it. That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Bruce stood up from his seat. “You hungry?” 

Matt starting packing away his school stuff away in his bag. “Snack?” 

“I don’t have any snacks. But I can make you something.” Bruce refilled Matt’s water glass. Smiling when he got a small ‘thank you’ from the boy. There was a shrug from the boy reminding the old man of the child’s brother. 

“You don’t have to make me anything, Mr. Wayne.” Matt hoped down from the chair. “Can I play with Ace?” He asked taking the ball from the dog. “Outside?” 

“Yes, you can.” Bruce smiled following behind the two. “Have fun.” 

Matt ran to the door to pull his shoes back on. “Come on, Ace!” He opened the door enough to let Ace and himself out. 

\---

Bruce sat in the living room letting him keep an eye on Matt through the window. Ace kept his movements playful as if not to scare the little boy with his large size. 

“Good boy, Ace!” He heard Matt tell the dog. “Drop it! Drop it! Good boy!” 

Bruce chuckle hearing Ace’s tags jingle as the dog ran again for the ball. Picking up one of his books from the coffee table Bruce kept his eye on the little boy in the yard every few pages. Finger in the book he watched the dog lick the ten-year-old all over the face before he could throw the ball. 

Watching the boy run through the yard it made Bruce wonder what sort of child Terry was. Did he look like Matt? Did they act the same way? Finger holding his page Bruce never did get to reading just kept his eye on the little boy that reminded him so much of his protege. 

\---

Matt came back inside once he and Ace had worn themselves out. Kicking his shoes off Matt went towards the couch dropping himself down. “He’s so fast.” Ace climbed up on the couch with him. 

“Did you have fun?” 

“Yeah! I want a dog!” Matt yawned resting his head on Ace’s shoulder. “You’re a good boy, Ace.” Ace curled around Matt. 

“Can you have a dog in your apartment?” Bruce asked placing his book on the coffee table. 

“No, small animals or cats. Cats are stupid.” 

Bruce chuckled a little bit watching the boy curled up with the dog. “Do you have any pets?” 

“I have a bearded dragon named Batman. He’s a big boy.” Matt played with Ace’s ears. “Mom said I had to make the honor roll to get him.” 

“You’re a smart boy, I’m not surprised you got on the honor roll.” Bruce watched the two together. Ace with small children always made him nervous, but it seemed Ace had really taken to the young McGinnis boy. 

\---

Matt had fallen asleep on the couch with Ace curled around the boy. Bruce gently covered the pair with a blanket before heading back into the kitchen. Spotting a car coming down the driveway Bruce met the person there not wanting them to wake the child up yet. Bruce gave Mary McGinnis a wave and a smile as she got out of the car. 

“Thank you again for watching him.” She said once she got to him. 

“Oh, he was no trouble at all.” Bruce stepped aside for her to get inside. “He’s wonderful, Mary.” 

“Thank you.” She followed behind Bruce to the living room. “Oh Mattie,” she said softly watching the boy sleep with the dog. “He really wants a dog.” 

“They wore each other out. That’s for sure.” 

“I’m glad he behaved for you tonight.” She stepped into the living room slowly pulling the blanket back. Gently lifting the boy up she realized she won’t be able to lift her youngest son up anymore very soon. 

“Mommy?” Matt yawned his face hiding in his mother’s neck. 

“Yes, sweetheart.” She held Matt to her chest as she turned. “Did you have fun?” 

“Yeah.” He pressed his face back into his mother’s neck. 

“I’m glad you had fun.” Mary gave Bruce a smile as she headed towards the door. 

“Are we going?” Both adults could barely hear him. “I don’t want to go.” 

“Sweetheart, you have school tomorrow.” Bruce held the front door open for Mary as she stepped outside Ace, who finally got up, followed behind her keeping an eye on her. 

“I don’t want to leave Mr. Wayne alone,” they both heard that clearly. Mary didn’t want to look at the old man. Terry had always said that he felt terrible leaving Mr. Wayne. 

“I’ll be okay, Matt. Promise.” Bruce gently smiled at the boy getting the car door for Mary. “You’ll see me again.” 

“Will you come to my birthday party?” Matt asked getting down from his mother’s arms so he could get in the car. He looked up at the older man still looking tired. 

“I will, yes.” Bruce was surprised when the boy reached out to hug him. “You can come over whenever you want, okay? Ace and I loved having you over, Matt. Have a good day tomorrow, okay?” 

Matt nodded before climbing into the back seat. “Bye Mr. Wayne.” 

“Goodbye Matthew,” Bruce shut the door for him. “Have a good night, Mary.” 

“Thank you, you as well.” She put Matt’s things in the front seat of the car. “Thank you again.”

“He’s been a joy. Anytime. Let me know when that party is.”  


\---

“So, you’re going to Matt’s birthday but not mine?” 

"Shut up, McGinnis."

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed some small errors I found this morning. :)


End file.
